


What's New Priesty Cat

by RanebowStitches



Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [6]
Category: The Exorcist (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, CatHybrid!Tomas, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Tomas is a cat hybrid who has to hide his true self at all times. Negan is a high school gym teacher who stumbles into Tomas' church. With an instant connection felt between the two, perhaps Tomas won't have to hide so much anymore.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Tomas Ortega
Series: A Collection of Tomegan Drafts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703350
Kudos: 1





	What's New Priesty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tomas/Negan draft collection, this is a roleplay between kingwesker (Tomas) and ranebowstitches (Negan) and is just an unfinished little story~
> 
> This one is super cute >3<

As service for Sunday ended and everyone left the church, Tomas sighed and he tugged off the hat he wore with his robes over his uniform, which he slid off as well. The ears atop Tomas' head twitched as his tail swayed, having been a little uncomfortable while keeping them hidden from the eyes of the public.

Tomas had to be careful enough for the fact that he was a hybrid alone. The fact that he was a  _ priest _ hybrid would throw everything off even more. His kind were rare and once found out publicly, he wouldn't ever see the light of day again.

He always took a while for himself alone in the church to clean up and put every bible back in its place before he went home. He left the front doors open, just so it would air the place out some though he made sure to stay out of sight of people who may be passing by. Or try to at least. He was just cleaning up the pews, focused enough to sense his surroundings.

Tomas had always kept the churchyard and the church itself presentable. He struggled to build what he had, especially here in the "poor" area of Chicago. He loved his church, his parish that was full of so many passionate people. They were his home, they were more than his work. 

..

Negan found himself walking down the street on a fine Sunday afternoon. He liked having his weekends off and, unlike more traditional teachers, he was glad they didn’t have to be filled with papers to grade. PE didn’t really give out written assignments. It left him with ample time to explore his neighborhood and get some fresh air.

Negan took a new turn today, deciding to go down a street he’d never been down. Just on a whim. The buildings on this block seemed a touch older than the ones he was used to seeing. Brick instead of concrete. Well worn. Aesthetically beautiful.

He perked up when he saw the church. He wasn’t a religious man himself, but he couldn’t deny the beauty that the building held with its stained glass, high spires, and well tended garden out front. It called to Negan and he found himself walking right to it. The doors were wide open so he let himself in.

Negan whistled as he gazed up and around the church, impressed and in awe. It was even more beautiful on the inside.

Tomas looked up as he heard the whistle and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of the man who walked in. He also felt panic, not having even heard the man actually walk in. There wasn't any way he could slink away without being noticed, so he took this situation as best he could, praying to God that it would go alright.

"Hello there," Tomas greeted, giving his best smile while trying to control the nervous twitching his tail was doing. "May I help you in any way?"

Negan glanced at the man that spoke to him, noticing the black robes and white collar, but he was so entranced by his surroundings he didn’t look for very long. “This place is beautiful!” he said, walking further into the church and closer to the man, staring up at the high ceilings. He hadn’t been in a church since Lucille’s funeral a couple of years ago. He felt his heart ache slightly at the memory.

Tomas felt a warmth of pride in his chest at the compliment to his church. He did his best to keep it always presentable and the fact that this stranger found it beautiful made him happy. It was for God, after all.

Negan finally made his way to the row of pews that the priest was standing in, and he looked over at him, grin on his face. He faltered a bit. The church wasn’t the only thing that was beautiful. Negan almost said this to the handsome man, but that’s when he noticed the cat ears twitching on his head. Some kind of costume? That didn’t make sense. He moved his eyes back down to the man’s face, eyebrows knitted slightly in confusion. “What big ears you have, Father. Easier to hear confessions with?” Negan asked, chuckling.

Tomas felt his stomach drop at the man's comment to his ears and he frowned slightly. "I'm a hybrid," he told the other. "God makes everything in different shapes, sizes, and forms. People too. All are beautiful. Sometimes he combines things to give us something new." He sighed and he went back to the pew, picking up a bible that was left behind. "Sometimes people want to destroy these things, however. Sad, really."

Negan’s eyes grew a hair wider. “Wait, wait. You’re telling me those are real?” Negan scoffed. Sure, he knew about hybrids. They were rare but not unheard of. But still. This guy had to be pulling his leg. Though, his words didn’t seem like they were joking. Negan hummed. “Are you shittin’ me? I thought they were like... animatronic or something.” He cocked his head to the side and stepped closer to the priest, trying to get a better look.

Tomas looked up at Negan again and he hummed. "I'm standing in front of you, aren't I? As rare as my kind is, we exist," he said in reply. "We are nothing but two creatures put together. Human and animal," he set the bible down in its spot before noticing the man nearing. His ears laid back some, the tip of his tail twitching.

Negan held his hands up in a surrender motion. “Hey, you can’t blame me. I’ve never seen a hybrid in real life before. What did you expect? Pitchforks and torches?” Negan said, a small smile on his face.

Tomas couldn't help but smile at that and he shook his head. "Okay, no. I guess not," he said, somewhat amused. While that probably would've been a thing a long while ago, it certainly didn't cross Tomas' mind. Though most people jump to the opportunity to expose a hybrid and that got dangerous. It would be even more so for him since he was a man of God.

Negan was extremely curious about this man, but he knew he needed to be respectful. They had been given training courses on dealing with hybrid kids at his school, but the only time he’d ever heard of one enrolling was a few years back and the kid didn’t last more than a week. Negan didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Not until he laid eyes on this man.

“Can I touch your ears?” he said suddenly, smile turning into a grin. “To make sure they’re real and prove you really aren’t just pulling the wool over my eyes.”

Tomas was surprised by the question and unsure about how he felt at that moment. The only people who knew what he was were his family. Even then, he had only let Olivia really touch his ears or his tail. "Oh… I… I guess," Tomas mumbled softly.

Negan lowered his hands. He could hear the hesitation in the other’s voice. “Are you sure? You don’t even know me and you’d let me touch your ears?” Negan felt bad now. He probably shouldn’t have asked.

Tomas shrugged. "I have claws. You decide to try something, I'll claw your eyes out," he said, his voice quiet but deadly serious. He crossed his arms and sighed softly, gazing at the door.

Negan nodded. “Alright… alright. Calm down,” he sighed. The man had a point. “How you’ve managed to stay hidden this long is beyond me,” he said, rolling his eyes. Considering the fact that Negan had just walked in, he would think the man would be more careful. “Shouldn’t you be covered up anyway? You know you’re right about people wanting to destroy things like you. You’re lucky I don’t give a shit. How many people know about this?” Negan crossed his arms and practically started tapping his foot. He’d entered teacher mode and couldn’t stop himself from basically interrogating the man.

Tomas growled quietly to himself. "I've kept hidden for all my life," he said to Negan, defensively. He'd had to. One slip up wasn't an issue to him, since Negan had said he wouldn't speak of it. "Just my family... and you now," Tomas said, shaking his head. "It’s warm outside and I still have work to do in the church, I wanted to air out. It's uncomfortable to stay covered." He looked back at Negan and he hummed. "Imagine someone having your ears cupped all day long. How bothersome that is."

Sighing, Negan nodded. “Yeah, I can only imagine,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt like a real asshole now. Humming, he held his hand out to the other man in a handshake gesture, wanting to clear the air. “I’m Negan, by the way,” he said. He still really wanted to touch the other’s ears, or his tail, or maybe see these claws he mentioned, but Negan thought maybe he could get to know the guy first. 

Tomas shook Negan's hand with a sigh. "Tomas," he responded and he gave a slight smile as his ears perked up a bit. "Returning to my first question. May I help you? There a reason you came in?"

Negan gave a sympathetic smile to Tomas as he shook his hand. His eyes glanced at the cat ears as they moved before back down to Tomas’ face. “Oh, uh, not really. I was going for a walk and the church caught my eye. It’s really quite a sight,” Negan explained, eyeing Tomas up and down. “As are you, Father, though I wasn’t expecting it.” He winked and smiled at Tomas. “Could you give me a tour? I’d love to see more… of this place.”

Tomas nodded as he pulled back his hand and slid both into his pockets. He gave a slight cough at the compliment to him. "I try to keep the church always presentable, I'm glad it seems to be working," he said and he smiled. "Sure, if you like. There isn't much to the church besides this area but I can show you the other rooms."

Negan nodded and smiled. “If they’re as well taken care of as this part, then I’m sure they’re just as nice. Lead the way!” Negan threw his arm out, gesturing for Tomas to walk in front of him. He eyed the other’s tail as it swayed as he followed Tomas. It looked so soft and sleek. Negan wanted to know where and how it connected to Tomas’ body. It looked like the base of his spine, but did it meld into his flesh seamlessly? Was there a trail of fur up his back? Negan felt his hands itch to touch, but he shoved them in his jacket pockets to keep himself from trouble.

Tomas chuckled softly and nodded. "Right then," he said before he led the way through the church. He could feel Negan's eyes boring into his back and he had a feeling why, though he ignored it. There was a door to the side that led to a small hallway, and he pushed it open. "There's the restroom there," Tomas said, gesturing to a slightly ajar door to the side, passing it by. "My office is here," he added, gesturing to another door at the other end. He made his way to it and opened it for Negan. "It's a nice small space. I enjoy it."

Negan looked around the hallway he was led down, taking in all the architecture and decor (mostly crosses and paintings of bible scenes). When they reached Tomas’ office, Negan perked up. That sounded exciting! He walked into the small room when Tomas’ held the door open for him and looked around, letting out another whistle of amazement. “Cozy,” he said, turning back to Tomas and smiling. “So, what do you do around here exactly?”

"What a parish priest usually does. I prepare sermons, take confessions. Some people come to me for my opinions on different matters," Tomas said as he walked over to his desk. "I take care of the needs of the church, renovations haven't been fully completed yet either. So I have to keep on top of the funds. I also prepare fundraiser events for the community." He leaned against his desk, smiling at Negan.

Negan stepped closer to Tomas, curiously glancing over the papers on his desk. Was that a drawing of someone? “Wow, bet that keeps you busy, huh?” He reached out and messed with a pen that was sticking up in a pen holder on Tomas’ desk. Negan felt antsy without something for his hands to be doing, and shoving them in his pockets wasn’t helping. “Do you get days off? Some free time to relax?”

Tomas watched Negan and he hummed softly. "It does, yeah. Keeps me locked up most days," he said and he shrugged. "I'm welcome to any day off during the week, I just prefer to work. I do take some days off though. For my family, or myself."

Negan nodded. “Well, that’s good. You should make sure you’re taking enough days for yourself, you know. Don’t overwork yourself.” Negan shrugged, fully taking the pen out of the holder and alternating between clicking it and twirling it in his fingers. “I did that once at my job. Took on a bit more responsibility and commitment than I could handle, and I burnt out. It’s not fun.” Negan shook his head.

"I know. My sister lectures me over it enough," Tomas said with a soft laughed, fondly talking of his family member. "I tend to overwork myself a lot. She keeps me in check. Tries to, anyway."

Negan chuckled. “She sounds fun,” Negan said, still clicking the pen. “Is she a hybrid too?” Negan asked. He wasn’t sure if it a genetic thing that passed through families or not. He really didn’t know a lot about hybrids as it was never relevant for his life before this. He wondered if Tomas was going to make him sign some kind of confidentiality waiver.

Tomas shook his head. "No, she isn't. I'm the only one in my family that is," he said and sighed softly. "She's the only one who hasn't shamed me for being one. She's my rock, my sister." His ears twitched as the clicking continued and he huffed slightly. His tail started to lash some in annoyance at the sound, but he said nothing.

“Aww,” Negan cooed. “That’s cute. I’m glad you’ve got someone like that.” He rolled the pen between his knuckles before going back to clicking it. Negan honestly was just fidgeting, not aware what he was doing. “I am sorry that you don’t have more people on your side. I don’t understand what’s up people asses about hybrids. So, you’ve got some animal in you. Big woop.” He rolled his eyes. People could be so cruel to those different from the ‘norm’.

Tomas gave a bitter laugh to Negan's words. "It's because I'm not like them," he said. "Mind you, I don't care what they have to say. Words don't hurt me as much as their actions may." He shrugged and sighed. "I'd rather not delve into it." His eyes flicked to the pen in Negan's hand and he huffed, "Can you stop that, please?"

_ That’s fair _ , Negan thought. He looked down at the pen in his hand. “Oh.” He looked up at Tomas and a smirk curled over his face. He could see the man’s ears twitching in time with the clicks. He raised the pen up, clicking it faster. “You mean this? Stop doing this?” he asked, a very fake innocence in his voice.

Tomas' tail lashed even more and he snatched the pen out of Negan's hand. "Yes! That!" he snapped and he smacked it down on his desk. He gave a hard sigh and he shut his eyes, finally able to relax his ears. "It's not funny."

Negan flinched as Tomas moved faster than he thought he would, impressed by the speed. He held his hands up in a ‘I surrender’ fashion, but he still had a cheeky smile on his face. He snorted and shrugged. “It’s a little funny,” he quipped back, leaning closer to Tomas. “Your ears are cute when they twitch.”

Tomas shook his head, but he looked back up at Negan, and he gave an embarrassed smile at the compliment. "Negan, if you want to touch them, you can," he said softly, sort of gathering why Negan had been quite twitchy.

Negan looked sheepish as he huffed a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. Had he been so obvious? He nodded. “I… I really would. Thank you,” Negan said, already reaching towards the fluffy ears. Tomas being shorter than Negan made this all the easier.

Tomas rolled his eyes some and he just let Negan go ahead and touch them. Despite having just met him, he trusted the man, so he wasn't so tense as he would normally be for someone to touch his ears.

Negan let his fingers cascade softly down the back of one ear. He bit at his bottom lip as he touched it. It was  _ so _ silky soft. So worth the wait. He rubbed at the soft fur, petting all over until he traveled farther down until he reached the base where it connected with Tomas’ skull. He rubbed his knuckle right into the junction there like he would on his own cat.

Tomas hummed softly at the gentle touch and the moment Negan started rubbing it, Tomas started to purr softly. The rumbling sound just broke out, the hybrid leaning his head into Negan's hand. "Mmmm. Feels nice..."

Negan chuckled at the sound of the purr emanating from Tomas.  _ That _ was interesting. Cautiously, Negan brought his other hand up and began petting both ears in unison, massaging them up and down to the base. He loved the feel of them in his hands and he loved the rumbling coming from Tomas. Negan had a feeling he might be visiting the church more often.

Tomas brought his hands up to grip at Negan's arms as he continued to purr, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the slow stroking Negan was doing. His tail twitched behind him, except this time was enjoyable twitching.

Negan grinned and shivered as Tomas grabbed on to him. “Does that feel good?” He asked, voice canted low. Negan stepped closer. He wondered if he’d be able to get at that tail somehow. Perhaps he shouldn’t push his luck.

Negan continued the petting on Tomas’ ears for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on one. The soft fur against his lips felt as amazing as he thought it would. He nuzzled the ear with his nose for a second before leaning his face back. “These are really quite something, you know? So soft…”

Tomas made a noise, meant to be a yes to Negan's question. He felt his face heat up, however, when he felt the kiss to his ear, then the nuzzle. He looked up at Negan, his cheeks pink and he had a shy smile. "You really enjoy them, don't you?" he asked.

Negan smiled back and nodded. “Yes,” he breathed. His fingers rubbed at the base of the ears, slightly massaging Tomas’ scalp. “They are so soft. Softer than my cat’s ears.” He eyed the tail over Tomas’ shoulder. “And they look very good on you.”

Tomas started to purr again at the massaging and he closed his eyes halfway. "Hmm. Thank you, I guess," he said softly through his purring. His tail curled in delight. It was clear the hybrid was very much enjoying himself. A thought came into his mind, however. He knew it would be something that Negan would enjoy. "Here. Wait," he said and he pulled away from the man.

He went around his desk and pulled out a little box that had two containers in it. Tomas worked the contacts he wore out, putting them into the containers. He kept his eyes downcast as he returned to Negan and he looked up at him. His eyes were a tad lighter brown than the contacts, his pupils were also slitted just like a cat's.

Negan watched in curiosity as Tomas walked away, sad that he didn’t have those ears in his hands anymore. As soon as Tomas looked up at him though, he gasped and reached out hesitantly to take Tomas’ face into his hands. “Oh my god,” Negan whispered, staring into Tomas’ eyes, examining the flecks of different browns in his irises and the slitted pupils. They were beautiful. “Holy shit, that is so cool. You don’t have whiskers hidden somewhere do you?” He asked, chuckling and running his thumbs over Tomas’ cheeks, feeling for them.

Tomas smiled again and he returned his hands to Negan's arms when the other took his face into his hands. He gazed into the taller man's eyes as his own were examined. "No, I don't," Tomas said with a soft chuckle. "But..." he reached up and took Negan's face into his hands. He gently pulled his head down and rubbed his cheek against the other man's, his beard soft, almost like wiry fur, compared to Negan's own coarse one.

Negan felt himself shiver as Tomas pulled him closer and rubbed against him. Negan had a blush rising on his own face from the intimate gesture. “Oh, oh my,” he breathed out. He hummed, loving the feeling of the soft beard against his own. Was there no end to these great features? Without really thinking, Negan turned his head and placed a kiss on Tomas’ cheek, feeling the soft beard beneath his lips.

Tomas felt his face light up at the kiss to his cheek and he blushed brightly. He pulled away but not before rubbing his cheek against the other's again. He did catch Negan's blush, though, and he felt happy to have been the cause. "Enjoying that more?" he asked, playfully.

Negan smiled, snorting a laugh. “I am enjoying everything about you,” Negan said, running his thumb along Tomas’ jaw, feeling that soft beard again. He looked up into Tomas’ cat eyes. “Thank you for… trusting me with this.”

Tomas started to purr softly, enjoying that soft touch, and Negan's words. "You seem like a good man, Negan. It seemed alright for me to trust you."

Negan blushed at the words and his heart skipped a beat. He was really honored and thankful that Tomas thought that after basically one look at him. He cocked his head and smiled at Tomas.

“You should be careful about trusting strange men in leather jackets, you know?” He chuckled. “But thank you. I do appreciate it and I appreciate this,” he reached up and smoothed his hand over Tomas’ ear. “And I’m really sorry you have to hide these features. The world is stupid and doesn’t know how to recognize beauty when it’s right in front of them.”

Tomas laughed softly and he shrugged. "Yeah well, maybe it's the strange men in leather jackets that really catch my eye," he said jokingly and he hummed as he felt Negan's stroke to his ear, it twitching when his hand left it. "The world doesn't understand... one day it might, but for now..." he trailed off and shrugged.

Negan laughed. “Oh, Father, you’ve got a  _ type _ , huh?” Negan leaned in closer, letting his hands move from cupping his jaw to settle lightly on his neck. “Is that  _ allowed _ ?” Negan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even a priest sworn to chastity has a wandering eye," Tomas told Negan and he gave a slight smirk. "And who says I follow by all the rules?"

Negan shivered and smiled at Tomas’ words. He wondered what it would take to make Tomas break that chastity vow. “Who indeed,” Negan said, voice pitched low as he hooked a finger under Tomas’ chin and lifted it up. “What rules are you willing to break,  _ Tomas _ ?”

Tomas pressed himself against Negan, smirking wider as Negan lifted his chin. He leaned up and let his lips brush Negan's ear. "Guess you'll have to wait and find out," he purred before pulling away, looking like a smug cat who got the cream.

Negan groaned softly and bit at his bottom lip. This man was such a tease. Negan loved it. He reached out and took one of Tomas’ hands in his, bringing it up to place a soft kiss on the back of it. “Patience  _ is _ a virtue, is it not?” Negan quipped, flipping Tomas’ hand over and placing a kiss on the soft underside of his wrist. “Though, I am known to sin from time to time.” He chuckled, placing a kiss into Tomas’ palm, before just holding his hand, running his thumb over Tomas’ knuckles. He tilted his head at the other. “Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I’m making spaghetti.”

Tomas hummed as Negan kissed his hand, smiling properly at the gesture. He'd just met the man and yet he could feel his heart soaring with the affection he felt for him. He chuckled and nodded. "I'd like that," he said.

Negan grinned and had to stop himself from practically squealing in delight. “Great!” He looked over at Tomas’ desk and saw a blank pad of post-its. “Mind if I just…” Negan let go of Tomas and grabbed the post-its along with the pen he’d been clicking earlier. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and address and then lifted the post-it from its pad and stuck it to Tomas’ forehead.

Tomas watched Negan with such a fond smile. It was hard to believe that he'd merely just met the man, it felt like he'd known him forever almost. He watched him scribble down his address and number, though he wasn't prepared for it to be stuck to his head. He laughed and pulled it off to look at it.

“Be there at 6?” Negan asked with a smile, placing the items he used back on Tomas’ desk.

"I'll be there," Tomas said, smiling at Negan and folding the sticky to put in his pocket. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Dressed nice and uncovered,” he added in a whisper in his ear.

Negan giggled. He was ecstatic. He sure hadn’t begun his morning walk thinking he’d get a date out of it! “Sounds purr-fect~,” Negan said, rolling the ‘R’ obnoxiously. He placed one more kiss on the back of Tomas’ hand before heading towards the door. “I’ll leave you be now. See you tonight.” He left with a wink.

Tomas chuckled softly and shook his head. "See you tonight, Negan. It was wonderful meeting you," he said and watched the man leave the room. He checked the time and decided it was about time he left anyway. He put his contacts back in and threw his hat on, tucking his tail in before locking up the back area of the church.

.

Once he got outside the church, Negan wooped and threw a fist in the air. “Fuck, YEAH!” He had a date with a cute and sexy priest! Nothing could ruin his high right now. Except… he hadn’t cleaned up his house in at least a month. “Shit!” Negan took off down the sidewalk.

…

Later that evening, Tomas was jittery as he drove to the address written on the note. As promised, his features were unhidden, his hair brushed back and his tail groomed up as well. He was wearing a navy blue button-up and black jeans, as well as the boots that he wore on occasion. It didn't take him long to find the place and he stopped in the driveway, getting out and knocking on the door.

Negan had just finished setting the table when he heard the door knock. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, running his hands down his shirt. He’d changed into a plaid button-up, his sleeves rolled up to just to his elbow, and some nice black jeans. He turned to move into the living room, spying his black cat, Lucille, sitting in the window. “How do I look?” he asked her, spreading his arms out. She flicked her tail and blinked at him. “Thanks.” Moving to the door, Negan took another breath.  _ Ok, ok, here we go _ . Turning the knob, Negan opened the door.

“Hello, hello,” he greeted Tomas, eyeing him up and down taking in his outfit. He looked so good in casual clothes. “Please, come in!” Negan moved to the side, holding the door open for Tomas. “You can take your shoes off here,” Negan said, nodding to the mat by the door. “And dinner is ready whenever you are.” He knew he was talking fast, but he was just so excited.

Tomas smiled when Negan opened the door. "Hello," he greeted in return. He chuckled and he helped himself into Negan's home, toeing his boots off at the matt before going to Negan and he leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Slow down a bit there," he murmured, giving him a playful look.

“Sorry, sorry,” Negan smiled sheepishly, reaching up and giving Tomas’ ear a quick pet. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

"I'm happy to be here," Tomas replied and smiled back at Negan.

Smiling, Negan took Tomas’ hand and pulled him gently into his home. “This is the living room,” he said, gesturing around with a wave of his arm. “Bathroom is down that hallway, the door on the left, and the kitchen is through there, dining room through there.” Negan pointed to all these places.

Tomas lightly squeezed Negan's hand as he was toured a bit around the home. He took each room point to him into memory, though he had the feeling he'd be able to memorize Negan's home in due time.

As Negan was talking, Lucille got off her windowsill and walked along the back of the couch, stopping by the men. She eyed Tomas wearily, tail flicking. Negan looked to her. “Oh, and this is Lucille. Maybe you two can be friends?” He shrugged, giving Tomas a small smile.

Tomas noticed Lucille then as well, her scent hitting his nose and he hummed. "Maybe," he murmured, gazing down at the cat. He wasn't too sure about befriending Lucille, considering the immediate feeling of possessiveness over Negan he was having.

Negan chuckled at the stare down going on between Tomas and Lucille. “I’m sure she’ll get used to you,” he said, silently indicating that Tomas would be hanging around more. Negan crouched and scratched under Lucille’s chin, earning purrs from her. When Negan stood back up, she cocked her head and flicked her tail, looking at Tomas with a smug expression. Negan didn’t notice, focused again on Tomas.

Tomas merely nodded at Negan's words, not really noticing as he glared at Lucille. He held back a hiss at her expression, his tail lashing in jealous anger. He turned his attention to Negan and he smiled at him. "So... how about that dinner? It smells amazing in here," he said, pressing against Negan's side and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

Negan grinned and let go of Tomas’ hand to instead wrap his arm around his waist. Lucille watched with narrowed eyes before sticking her nose up and sauntering off.

“Right this way,” Negan said, leading Tomas into the dining room. The table was set with two places across from each other, a bowl of salad, a basket of sliced bread, and a pot of spaghetti resting between the two. Each food had its own set of serving tongs placed next to it. Glasses of water sat at each place along with empty wine glasses. A bottle of a sweet red wine sat in a bucket of ice at the end of the table.

Tomas smiled wider as he was led into the dining room. The sight of the spread was amazing, the young priest in awe of it. Everything looked and smelt delicious, and it made his mouth water. He was excited to try everything Negan had made for them. He hadn't eaten since the morning and he was starved.

Negan pulled one of the chairs out for Tomas, pushing it in as he sat down, before making his way to the other side of the table and sitting. “The sauce is an old family recipe,” Negan explained. “Lots of tomatoes and garlic.” He chuckled and shrugged. “The salad is caesar and the bread is sourdough. Please, dig in!”

"Oh wow. Such a gentleman," he purred as Negan pulled out a chair for him. He licked his lips at being able to serve himself. He did so but bowed his head, mouthing a quick blessing to the meal before helping himself. "Oh, Negan, woah... this is amazing!"

Negan waited until Tomas got his food before getting his own, watching curiously as Tomas said his prayer. He got himself a little salad, a little pasta, and a slice of bread. “Thank you,” he said, beaming. He puffed up slightly, proud of himself for impressing Tomas. “Please, eat as much as you’d like. Also, I have wine, if you’re into that?” Negan pointed to the bottle, unsure.

"You're welcome," Tomas replied happily and he chuckled. He noticed how Negan brightened up more at his compliments and he felt so good to have given him the praise. "Oh, yes. I'd love some," he said and he gave a small playful smile. "But is it vintage?" he asked jokingly.

Negan smiled and grabbed the bottle from the bucket of ice. He pulled a pair of reading glasses out of his front shirt pocket, flicking them open and slipping them on, looking over the label on the bottle with an exaggerated hum and chin stroke.

“Ah, yes,” he started with an obnoxious and completely fake fancy British accent. “This is some of the finest wine to have ever graced this world, let alone your palette. Yes, yes, it has a fruity aroma, it’s full-bodied and sweet. Oh, and a smooth texture. Yes, this vintage comes from the great year of…” Negan turned the bottle over. “2010.”

Tomas covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed at Negan's actions. He was beaming wide with amusement as he spoke. He was loving a lot of things from this man, and his clever cheeky humor was certainly one of them.

Negan snorted a laugh and looked back at Tomas. “I hope that’s good enough for ya,” he said, dropping the fake accent and grabbing the corkscrew that was on the table. He popped the cork out and poured a glass for Tomas and himself, placing the bottle back in the ice and slipping his glasses off, resting them off to the side on the table. He picked up his glass and held it to Tomas. “Cheers.”

"That sounds fine," Tomas said, still giggling some and he shook his head. He picked up his own glass and raised it to Negan. "Cheers," he returned and took a sip of the wine. He hummed, enjoying the taste of it. "That really is nice. Everything is nice. Thank you, Negan."

Negan beamed at Tomas, happiness swelling in his chest. He loved hearing the other man laugh so much. He’d have to make sure he heard it often. He took a sip of his own wine and felt his cheeks flush slightly at Tomas’ words. He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the smile on his face gave him away. “It’s my pleasure, Tomas. I just wanted you to have a good time,” he said, voice genuine. 

Tomas smiled warmly and nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know, I'm having the best time.  _ Puedes esperar que regrese por más _ ," he said to Negan, before returning to eating what was on his plate, sipping at his wine as well.

Negan puffed with pride again at Tomas’ words. “I am very glad to know that, and I hope that other bit was a compliment as well,” he laughed, stabbing at his own food. 

Tomas grinned. "That's for me to know and you to figure out for yourself," he said cheekily. 

Negan laughed and took a bite of his food, eating for a moment before looking up at the other. “So, did you grow up here? The accent and duo languages makes me think no, but I don’t want to make assumptions.” He shrugged.

Tomas felt a flicker of hesitation at the question. "I was born here but when my parents split up, my sister stayed with my mother and I went to go live with my  _ abuela _ ," he told Negan, setting his fork down. "She's the reason why I'm a priest. 'You watch,  _ mijo _ . Soon enough, you'll be the first Mexican pope' she would say to me."

Negan chuckled. “Aw, that’s cute. She had high hopes for you,” he said, smiling. His eyes flickered to Tomas’ cat ears. “Was she accepting of your…” Negan pointed to his own head where cat ears would be if he had them. He hoped he wasn’t pushing too far. He was just curious.

"She did, she really did," Tomas said and he raised a brow. His ears flicked and he smiled. "Yeah. Besides my sister, she was the only other person. Made me feel special, made it seem like a gift from God."

Negan smiled as he took a bite of bread. “That’s good. She sounds great.” He was glad there were others in Tomas’ life who were reasonable and could see past his differences to the person he was on the inside. He hummed. “I think  _ you’re _ a gift,” he said softly, not really meaning to, his thoughts just turning into words. He quickly took another bite of food.

Tomas nodded in agreement and he sighed softly. His ears perked when he heard those words and he felt his cheeks warm up, turning pink and he looked down at his food. He continued to eat, full by the time he finished his plate.

Negan rambled about the recipe for the spaghetti sauce as they ate. He finished about the same time Tomas did and told him if he wanted to take home leftovers he could. “There’s a lot, and I don’t need to eat spaghetti for four days. Been there done that.” He laughed. “I’ve also got ice cream if you want dessert, but I might wait a bit.” He patted his stomach.

Tomas smiled and he nodded. "I'd love to take some home. I'm sure my nephew would love to try it when he comes over," he said. At the offer of dessert, he shook his head. "Oh jeez, I don't think I have the room right now." He laughed. "You're a very good cook."

Negan smiled. “Thank you. I don’t get to cook for others often, so it was a nice change.” Negan stood and started collecting their empty plates and the pot of pasta, leaving the wine glasses and half bottle of wine. Just in case. “One second.”

"Well, I'm glad you offered this tonight," Tomas said and he leaned back in his chair, nodding. He closed his eyes and just fell into thought. He had been so lucky to meet an accepting guy like Negan. This was the best evening he'd had in a very long time. It was the happiest he'd been in a very long time too.

Negan moved to the kitchen, placing the plates in the sink and grabbing a Tupperware container to put the pasta in. There was enough left to fill the large container perfectly. He put it in the fridge, hoping he remembered to give it to Tomas later.

He popped back into the dining room, coming up behind Tomas and kissing him lightly on the top of the head. “You wanna… watch a movie?”

Tomas jumped when he felt the kiss to his head, an involuntary  _ mrrow _ leaving his throat. Tomas looked up at Negan and he smiled. "A movie sounds good," he said and he smirked a bit. "Bring the wine?"

Negan nodded, smiling at the little sound Tomas made. He wondered just how much cat he had in him. “Yeah, you grab the glasses, I’ve got the bottle!” Negan said, grabbing said bottle and scampering into the living room. He set the wine on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. “What do you wanna watch? What are you into?” he called out to Tomas, working on getting the tv on. “All my DVDs are 80s movies or horror, but I’ve got Netflix too.”

Tomas chuckled and he got up, grabbing the glasses and following Negan into the living room. He set the glasses down and he shrugged. "I'm good with anything, honestly. Whatever you like, I'll probably like." He wasn't very picky about what he wanted to watch most days, it made it kind of hard to settle on films half the time.

Well, now Negan had a conundrum. Did he keep the mood light and play a funny movie, make it sexy with a romance, or try and get Tomas to cuddle up with him to a horror? He hummed as he looked over his movies, stroking his chin exaggeratedly again. “How about…” He should probably keep it light. First date and all. “Back to the Future?” He pulled the DVD out and showed it to Tomas with a grin. “It’s one of my faves.”

Tomas smiled when he noticed Negan rubbing his chin again and he chuckled. "Sure. That's a pretty darn good movie, anyway," he said, agreeing. It'd been a long time since he'd seen it, he wouldn't mind watching it again. "Put it in."

Negan wooped in excitement and got the DVD set up to go before grabbing the remote and moving back towards the couch. He poured them each another glass of wine before turning the lights down and settling into the couch, pulling Tomas down next to him. Negan threw his arm right over Tomas’ shoulders, not even bothering with a fake yawn. “Get ready for me to quote this entire movie as it plays, I am warning you now,” he snickered, pressing play and taking a sip of his wine. 

Tomas snuggled right into Negan's side as he sat with him. He cradled his glass of wine in his hands as he curled his tail up against his side. He rested his head on Negan's shoulder and he snorted. "For the love of God, please do not. I will walk out that door," he said, only half-joking.

Negan whined exaggeratedly and rubbed his cheek against the top of Tomas’ head and, consequently, one of his ears. “Nooo! Don’t leave! I promise I’ll only quote the  _ really _ famous lines, and I won’t even tell you random trivia facts!” Negan pouted, pulling Tomas closer.

Tomas gave a soft purr when Negan rubbed his cheek against his head and he sighed. "Alright. But if I hear even a mumble, I'm walking out." The hybrid snuggled up even closer to Negan, nearly in the man's lap, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder before he sipped his wine.

Negan mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key just as the movie started. Tomas chuckled and he turned his attention to the movie playing. 

Negan drank at his glass of wine, taking sips every time he wanted to quote the movie instead of speaking. He finished his glass much faster than he had anticipated. He placed the empty glass on the side table and reached over to pull Tomas’ legs across his lap, leaving his hand resting on the other’s knee.

Tomas was taking his time with his own wine, he'd never really been a drinker but he enjoyed it from time to time. When he did finish, he refilled his own glass, snuggling back up to Negan after.

And then, with nothing to put in his mouth to stop him, Negan said, in perfect synchronicity with Doc on the screen, “When this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you’re gonna see some serious shit,” before bursting into giggles. The wine had definitely loosened him up. He wasn’t drunk in any sense of the word, but he was warm and happy. 

Tomas ignored Negan when he started to quote the movie, just letting himself be comfortable cuddled up against him. He purred contentedly, not even realizing he was doing so, as he watched the movie with Negan.

When Tomas started purring Negan melted. It was always an achievement when he could get Lucille to purr, but having  _ Tomas _ purr, and while cuddled against him, was the greatest feeling in the world. His heart squeezed and he soaked up the vibrations more than willingly.

He kept a check on his out loud quoting as much as he could. He really didn’t need to watch the movie at this point, he’d seen it so much, so after Marty got sent to the past, Negan found himself tuning into Tomas more and more.

He let the hand on Tomas’ knee slide up his thigh a hair just so he could run his thumb back and forth along it. The feeling of Tomas beneath Negan’s hand was nice and grounding. He’d missed having a person like this in his life. Negan turned his head and kissed Tomas’ ear softly.

Tomas soon finished his third glass of wine and reached out to set it down on the coffee table before comfortably shifting again. The hybrid looked at Negan when the man slid his hand up his thigh a tad and he hummed when he felt his ear being kissed.

He pulled himself all the way into Negan's lap, straddling his hips as he leaned against him, pressing his chest into Negan's. He still purred softly as he moved his hands into Negan's hair, his pupils dilated some from having been drinking, and in his curiosity with the man below him. He leaned in to kiss Negan softly, his purring growing louder.

Negan made a small shocked noise as Tomas crawled into his lap. He’d seen the man finish off a third glass of the wine, not sure what his alcohol tolerance was. Negan was beginning to think it was not very high. As Tomas’ hands threaded into Negan’s hair and the purrs vibrated against his chest, Negan found himself leaning into the soft kiss Tomas bestowed upon him. His hands found their way to Tomas’ hips, and he squeezed lightly as he kissed the other back.

Tomas massaged at Negan's scalp as he kissed the older man, however soon pulling away. "You're the first person to ever treat me normally," he murmured to Negan. "You actually made an effort to make me feel welcome... Nobody ever does that." His kisses moved to Negan's jaw, kissing along it and down Negan's neck.

Negan huffed a soft laugh as Tomas moved his kisses lower. His words made Negan’s heart ache. Was the world really so cruel? Negan reached up and took Tomas’ face between his hands, pulling him away from his neck so that Negan could look him in the eyes. “You don’t like me just because of that, right? You shouldn’t fall for the first nice person you meet,” he said softly, running his thumbs under Tomas’ eyes. “Also, you’ve had three glasses of wine, and I’m telling you right now, don’t get too excited. I’ll kiss you, but I don’t feel comfortable doing much more than that until you are sober.”

Tomas shook his head. "No,  _ mi cariño _ ," he said. "I like you because you have a good heart, kind eyes. You're also sweet and handsome, charming, talented," he went on, smiling. He gave a soft "awww," at Negan’s last words, but he knew he would appreciate them later on, so he just found Negan's lips with his own again and kissed him softly.

Negan smiled into the kiss, loving the praise from Tomas. To think, he only just met him and already he’d managed to express such good qualities on the man. Or else it was the wine talking. Negan chose to ignore that thought and focus on kissing Tomas. His softer than normal beard brushed against his and he shivered. There was so much that was special about Tomas, but it wasn’t the cat qualities that attracted Negan to him… well, for the most part it wasn’t.

Daring to be brave, Negan trailed his hand to Tomas’ back and then slowly down until his fingers hit the base of Tomas’ spine where his tail connected to his body. Negan disconnected from the kiss, lips still hovering above Tomas’. “May I touch your tail?” he asked, breathily.

Tomas purred loud as he kissed Negan, the hybrid letting his claws unsheathe from his fingers as he slid his hands up Negan's shirt. He lightly dragged his claws down against his flesh, light enough to not leave marks. He felt Negan's hand slide down his back and his tail touched, knowing what his goal was. Tomas smiled when he asked. " _ Sí _ ," he mumbled out before kissing him again.

Negan hummed as the claws trailed down him, shivering. Oh god. He’d forgotten about those. Negan had a sudden image flash in his mind of himself with heavy claw marks down his back.  _ Later _ , he told himself.

At Tomas’ answer, Negan grinned into the kiss and moved his hand to grasp softly at the base of the tail, trailing all the way up. Negan broke the kiss, placing one instead on Tomas’ neck and then hooking his chin over his shoulder to see the beautiful tail he was touching. “You’re something else,” he whispered into Tomas’ ear. “And not just cause you got a tail. You’d be beautiful to me without your cat features, please know that, Tomas.”

Tomas moved his hands back to Negan's hair as he kissed him, humming as he felt Negan stroke his tail. He shivered in delight at the feeling, his tail curling. He pressed his cheek against Negan's as he sighed. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Negan pet Tomas’ tail one more time before kissing him on the cheek and pulling back slightly. “I’m so glad I met you,” he said, resting his hands on Tomas’ hips.

Tomas nuzzled Negan and rested against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. "I'm glad I met you too," he replied. He resumed his purring as he closed his eyes, too hazy and tired to want to even kiss anymore. His hands found Negan's thigh and he started to  _ knead  _ there.

_ HRRK _ . Negan tensed as Tomas started to knead into his thigh. It felt good but he had not expected it all a sudden. He relaxed into the touch, trying to keep his breathing under control, wrapping his arms around Tomas and rubbing his back. The movie still played on the TV in the background, but Negan was far more interested in holding the man in his arms.

Tomas was slowly falling asleep in Negan's arms, his purring quieting before stopping completely. He eventually let out soft snores instead, his hands lying still on Negan's thigh. His tail twitched every now and then as he slept in the man's lap.

Negan let Tomas sleep, watching the movie over his shoulder and kissing his ear every so often. He was sad that the purrs had stopped, but Tomas’ snores were cute and made Negan smile.

The warmth of Tomas and the full belly of pasta caused Negan to slip off into a sleep of his own, head thrown over the back of the couch.

He woke a couple hours later, groaning at the crick in his neck and looking up to see the DVD title screen playing on repeat. He glanced over at the clock. It was 10pm. On a Sunday. Negan had work the next day and a man in his lap. He honestly hadn’t planned on this. His mind went as far as inviting Tomas over and making dinner, but he didn’t even consider him leaving or not.

“Hey, Tomas. Hey,” Negan said softly, reaching up to scratch at the base of Tomas’ ear before poking him in the face. “Do you need to go home, babe? Tomas?”

Tomas hadn't really planned to fall asleep himself but of course, he hadn't expected anything for sure besides dinner and talking with Negan. He stirred when he felt his ear being scratched and he yawned as he blinked open his eyes. He looked at Negan and shook his head. "Unless you're gonna make me go," he mumbled, trying to be cheeky but it just came out rough from just waking up.

“No, no,” Negan said, quickly, sitting up a bit. “It’s just, I have work tomorrow and I have to leave around 7am.” Negan placed his hand on Tomas’ neck and traced his jaw with his thumb. “You are more than welcome to stay, I just wanted you to know that.”

Tomas rubbed the heel of his palm into his eye as he yawned once more and nodded. "I should go... let you get some proper rest," he said and moved off of Negan. "Thank you for tonight... I really enjoyed it."

Negan stood just as quickly as Tomas had gotten off of him. “You sure? You’re ok to drive home?” Negan knew Tomas wasn’t anywhere inebriated enough to warrant a DUI, but he was sleepy, and drowsy driving was just as dangerous if not more. He was also trying to make up excuses for the man to stay. He took Tomas’ hand in his and raised it to his mouth, kissing the back of it.

Tomas just gazed at Negan and he sighed softly. Maybe he shouldn't drive in the current state of drowsiness he was in now. His lips twitched up into a smile when Negan kissed his hand and he shrugged. "I mean... I'm willing to stay if you have room for me," he said softly.

Negan smiled.  _ Yes! _ “I do if you would be willing to share my bed with me,” he said, coyly, running his thumb over Tomas’ knuckles.

Tomas nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't mind that," he said before wrapping his arms around Negan and leaning into him.

Negan beamed and wrapped his arms around Tomas’ waist. “Good.” He reached over and pressed a button in the remote, turning the TV off, before reaching down and scooping Tomas up, holding him like a bride. He headed towards his bedroom, the way memorized even in the dark.

Tomas gasped as he was picked up and he chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Negan's neck. He buried his face into his chest, sighing.

Once there, Negan flicked the light on with his elbow before setting Tomas down on the end of his bed and going to find pajamas. He threw a large shirt and boxer shorts at Tomas, stripping and changing himself to the same thing. He excused himself and stepped into the bathroom connected to his room.

Tomas caught the clothes being thrown at him and put them on. The shirt hung down to his mid-thigh, covering the boxers even. He smelled at the collar and purred, as it smelt like Negan. Tomas crawled under the sheets, keeping the shirt collar at his nose as he closed his eyes, purring loudly.

Negan came back out of the bathroom to the sight of Tomas under the covers and looking warm and comfortable. He smiled. It felt like they had been doing this forever and not just the first date.

Negan flipped the lights off and climbed into bed, checking that his phone alarm was on before setting it on the bedside table. He settled in, wrapping his arms around Tomas and resting his chin on the top of the younger’s head. He sighed contently. “Good night, Tomas.”

Tomas opened his eyes as Negan got into the bed and he smiled. He cuddled into Negan's chest, wrapping his own arms around the older man and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "Goodnight, Negan," he murmured softly back, purring loudly as he happily laid with the man.

Negan fell asleep easily, Tomas’ purrs lulling him away.

..

He slept soundly until his alarm went off, groaning softly at the noise. He was so comfortable and warm. Did he  _ have _ to go to school? He sighed. As the teacher, he supposed he did. He reached over and turned off his chiming phone, looking back at his bedmate. He smiled. The morning light cascading through the window was giving Tomas a soft halo around him. Negan leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  _ Beautiful _ .

He got out of bed softly and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready, trying to keep quiet and let Tomas sleep. Lucille was sitting on the closed toilet lid when he walked in. “You be nice to him now, you hear?” he whispered at her. “I like him a lot, and I don’t need you two fighting.” She blinked at him and got up, moving out to the bedroom where she hopped up on the bed and settled down on the end corner.

Tomas heard the chiming of the phone but wasn't too interested in getting up. He felt Negan's kiss to his forehead and he smiled, though the man left the bed. He pulled the sheets closer against him, nuzzling his face underneath them as he fell back asleep.

Negan was happy he had managed to get ready and leave for work without waking Tomas. It was amazing to him how much it felt like an average thing for them to do. He almost expected Tomas to be there when he got home. He’d left a note for him taped to the bedroom door, telling him he was sorry for having to leave him and that he’d had a great time, also not to forget his leftovers that were in the fridge. It was signed with Negan’s name and a few hearts.

..

Tomas would wake again later, opening his eyes and yawning. The house was quiet, still. Tomas still didn't feel like getting up but he supposed he had to. The hybrid let himself lay in bed for a few moments more before getting up. He took off the boxers and replaced them with his own, pulling on his jeans as well. He didn't take off the shirt, however. It smelled like Negan still and he liked that smell on him. He noticed Lucille on the end of the bed and his ears twitched as he gazed at her.

Lucille regarded Tomas as the man stirred and got dressed. Her tail swished back and forth lazily. He confused her. He smelled of human, but also of cat. It made her wary of him and what he wanted with  _ her _ human. She twitched her ears back as he finally looked at her. Yawning, she stood and stretched her legs out before walking across the bed to come closer to Tomas. She blinked at him. “ _ Can you understand me? _ ” she mewed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you thought in a comment~


End file.
